Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p - 1}{3p - 5} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p - 5$ $ 5p - 1 = \dfrac{3p - 5}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(5p - 1) = 3p - 5 $ $15p - 3 = 3p - 5$ $12p - 3 = -5$ $12p = -2$ $p = -\dfrac{2}{12}$ Simplify. $p = -\dfrac{1}{6}$